


A Word in Your Ear

by Ginnybag



Series: Five Beats [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, GW Kink Meme entry, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnybag/pseuds/Ginnybag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the one where two conspiring subordinates gang up on one stressed general at one boring conference!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word in Your Ear

Zechs nudged Treize’s shoulder with the back of his wrist and waited for his commander to look up before he turned his hand around to display the Styrofoam takeaway cup he was holding. He smiled down at the older man when tired sapphire eyes lifted to meet his, watching as they warmed with pure gratitude as Treize caught the aroma of the coffee the cup contained.

 

“Thank you,” Treize sighed. “I think you’ve just earned your next promotion.”

 

Zechs quirked an eyebrow at him as he walked around Treize’s chair and folded himself into the one opposite him, then put his hand across the mouthpiece of the slim mobile phone he was holding to his ear and rested it against his shoulder. “You’ve been complaining about the coffee here since we arrived,” he said quietly, “and you looked like you needed a decent cup, so I went for a walk. There’s a lovely little café about three streets west of here. If you’re good, I’ll show you where it is this evening. I’ve been meaning to drag you out of the hotel for a few hours all week.”

 

Treize rolled his eyes at his friend, his weariness almost hidden by the warmth in the gesture. “Yes, because I do so enjoy wandering around cities where I can’t even understand the road signs,” he replied lightly, lifting the lid from his cup and sipping at the dark liquid it contained.

 

“Marseilles is beautiful, Treize, and I refuse to believe that you’re going to come all the way here and not spend some time seeing the place.”

 

Treize gestured dismissively. “I’ll only get lost,” he warned. “I don’t speak a word of French.”

 

Zechs tilted his head, canting the older man a look that said quite clearly what he thought of that excuse. “Fortunate for you that I do, then, isn’t it?” he asked dryly. “Fluently,” he added and proved it by picking up his phone again and beginning to converse in exactly that language.

 

The older man watched him for a moment, listening to the lilting roll of the words, then shook his head and said something rather less than polite under his breath in his own native tongue as he turned his attention back to the papers he’d been studying before Zechs disturbed him.

 

There was a snort of laughter.

 

“Hebrew curses aimed at my head will not get me to pamper you all evening,” Zechs warned, with an impish smile, hand over the phone again.

 

“It was Yiddish,” Treize retorted, “and it wasn’t aimed at your head, dear boy.” He shrugged. “I don’t want pampering. I want to sleep.”

 

Zechs’s expression softened into sympathetic, worry-tinged affection. He looked for a moment as though he were going to comment, but in the end he settled for holding the phone out. “For you,” he offered. “Une wants to speak to you.”

 

Treize raised an eyebrow curiously, then sat up and reached out for the phone with his hand. “Hello?” he asked, when he’d raised it to his ear. “Lady?”

 

“Good morning, Your Excellency,” Une greeted immediately, her voice clear and warm. “You asked me to call to confirm the details of the out-of-room support for this morning’s conference,” she reminded.

 

“Ah,” Treize agreed. “Yes, of course. Thank you. I presume everything is in place?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Une replied instantly. “Zechs will provide translation as it’s needed, as we agreed,” she said, prompting Treize’s tired mind to recall that Zechs’s fluent French was the reason he was sitting in on the meeting rather than Une, and not just the basis for his teasing of his commander. “I will be on hand through the dial-in to your laptop,” Une continued, “and via the radio link we’ve set up. Zechs has your ear-piece for you.”

 

Treize smiled at her, even though she couldn’t see it. “Efficient as ever, Lady. Where would I be without you?”

 

The Lady’s response was a low, rich chuckle. “Where indeed, sir,” she replied. “Have you been keeping your promise?” she asked softly.

 

“My…promise, Lady?” Treize queried quietly, not quite sure what his assistant meant.

 

“Yes, sir. You promised to use the conference to catch up on your sleep,” Une said. "Don’t you remember?” she asked, her tone deliberately a little hurt.

 

“Ah…” Treize shot Zechs a quick, searching glance, noting that the younger man seemed to be quite taken with looking at one of the paintings on the far wall of the lounge they were seated in. “That promise, Lady. Yes, I’ve been trying to. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you, after all.”

 

“I should imagine, sir, that it would be more a case of disappointing yourself," she replied, and her tone was definitely not professional now. "I have, after all, had several weeks now to come up with ideas. It would be a shame if you were to come home too tired to find out what they are.”

 

Treize swallowed slowly – Une’s tone of voice left no doubt as to her meaning. “Ideas, hmm,” he managed. “Yes, I think it would be a shame,” he agreed, trying to keep his thoughts from delving too deeply into what, exactly, the Lady might mean. “You certainly know how to motivate, Une. I will redouble my efforts to keep my word, though I suspect that I shall be leaving poor Zechs to get rather bored in the process.”

 

The laugh that filtered through the phone at that was sultry and not a little wicked. “I can entertain Zechs for you, if you like?” Une suggested. “I have no doubt he will be as interested as you in the results of the shopping trip I went on yesterday.”

 

“Shopping trip…?” Treize risked, knowing it was a mistake.

 

“Yes. One or two… entertaining… items I found that will serve quite well for a little game of role-playing I had in mind. Shall I tell you?” Une asked softly.

 

Zechs’s head came round with a snap as Treize caught his breath sharply, and the commander was forced to fake a cough to cover the rest of his shocked exclamation. Ignoring the puzzled look Zechs was giving him, he closed his eyes and bit his lip before answering, “I deeply regret having to say this, Lady, but now is not the best time.”

 

Une sighed sadly. “Oh, dear. Well, I suppose the information will keep.” There was a moment’s silence, in which Treize wondered rather frantically what she was going to say next, and then her voice came again, stripped of the teasing lilt. “If you’re happy with the arrangements, then, sir, I shall bid you good morning. If you could just pass the phone back to Captain Marquise?”

 

Treize murmured something polite, then held the phone out and gestured with it for Zechs to take it from him.

 

The blond took it with a curious expression aimed solidly at the older man. Their gazes met for a moment, and then Zechs was talking into the phone again, dropping straight back into French with a sudden smile.

 

 

***************

 

“…statistically, that means an increase in the ratio of rounds to kills in training exercises of almost thirty percent. Obviously, that has clear effects on the overall budget….”

 

Treize sighed softly as Zechs continually translated the speech Field Marshall Noventa’s aide was delivering, feeling the younger man shift in his seat restlessly even as he murmured the words. It was one thing for the Alliance to traditionally conduct their meetings in the primary language of whichever country they were in – forcing non-European officers like Treize to rely on translators – but it was entirely another to then have those translators relaying totally pointless drivel.

 

Tuning his friend’s voice out as he turned to his own thoughts, Treize found himself trying to work out what on Earth Une could have meant when she said she’d been shopping. The Lady had quite the imagination when she wanted to – not that anyone would have known it from her every day presentation – and a particular skill for applying it to certain areas of her life.

 

Registering that Zechs’s voice had stopped, Treize glanced up, noted that the aide was still talking, and then turned his head to see Zechs discretely covering a yawn with the back of one gloved hand.

 

“Tired, Captain?” he asked in a whisper, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

 

“No, sir. Sorry, sir, I’m just…”

 

“Bored?” Treize supplied readily. “I know the feeling.”

 

Somebody chose that moment to chuckle in Treize’s ear. “Bored, sir?” Une asked. “I’m sure I can do something about that.”

 

“Lady…?” Treize asked, without thinking.

 

Zechs blinked in surprise and Treize gestured at his earpiece to explain, trying not to flinch as he realised it was only the fact that he’d been whispering to the blond that had kept him from interrupting the entire conference.

 

Zechs raised an eyebrow silently, then went back to supplying the translation.

 

Une laughed again. “Ah, ah, sir. Careful, there. You don’t want everyone in the room to know what I’m saying to you.”

 

Treize couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. What she was saying? What _was_ she saying…? “Lady?” he asked again, so softly that it barely carried to the microphone fitted inside the collar of his coat.

 

“Quiet, Treize. And do try not to give the game away,” Une instructed. “It might be rather… embarrassing for you.”

 

Treize tensed, reaching for the keyboard of his laptop to explain why he’d sat up from his customary relaxed sprawl in his leather chair. “Une,” he hissed, keeping his gaze firmly on the table in front of him, “what are you doing?”

 

“I’m alleviating your boredom,” Une answered, “and I told you to be quiet.” Treize drew a breath to protest again and the Lady cut him off. “I mean it, Treize. Be a good boy and play nicely.”

 

Treize felt his heart rate jump as Une’s intentions finally sank in, shifting uneasily in his seat and garnering himself a quick sidelong glance from Zechs.

 

“Have I mentioned,” the Lady murmured throatily, “that I’m completely alone? This really is a conversation that requires privacy.” She broke off and chuckled. “At least on one side. Some things shouldn’t be shared.”

 

There was a silence that Treize desperately wanted to fill, and couldn’t. Looking around quickly, he began opening files on his computer randomly. He wasn’t reading any of them – wasn’t really even noticing which ones he opened – but it made him look busy and he was coming to the firm conclusion that he was going to need every bit of camouflage he could get.

 

“Of course,” Une continued, when her silence had gone on long enough that Treize was beginning to wonder if he’d hallucinated her earlier words, “some things really should be. Me, for example. You did so seem to enjoy watching me with Zechs. I wonder what it is about us that you like so much?” She made a puzzled noise. “Assuming, of course, that it _is_ the two of us you liked. I know you have a voyeuristic side. Tell me, have you ever watched anyone else?”

 

Treize opened his mouth to reply, realised abruptly that he couldn’t speak, and closed it again, wondering what the hell Une wanted him to do.

 

“Well, have you?” the Lady asked again. “You can be honest. Cough if you have – I shall take your continued silence as a no.”

 

With yet another cautious glance around himself, Treize raised one hand to his mouth and coughed into it gently, once.

 

“Ah,” Une said immediately. “I thought so. It is the two of us you liked so much, then. What, exactly? Was it when he bent me over the end of the bed and took me from behind – he was terribly rough with me. Is he ever like that with you?” Her voice was a study in casualness – she could have been talking about the weather – and she gave him no time to reply even if he’d been able to. “He must be,” she answered herself. “Something must have inspired that lovely little display you put on for us.”

 

The commander felt the first tinges of heat touch his face. He didn’t, in his opinion, embarrass particularly easily, but Une was managing it. Just listening to her describe what she and Zechs had done the night they’d slept with each other for his amusement was bad enough. Her reference to his reaction to the sight was simply cringe inducing.

 

Of course, other things were being induced by her words as well, and he fought not to squirm.

 

Une laughed softly. “You did look so delightful when you made yourself come. It was quite the thing, watching you in front of me, and having Zechs fuck me like a whore. I have to say, it was rather liberating,” she added, cheerfully. “Men all too often make too much of being a gentleman with me, but he’s entirely something else, isn’t he? We’ll have do it again. Perhaps after the conference? Would you like to watch this time as well?”

 

Treize’s breathing hitched at the thought, the flash of images across his mind sudden and unstoppable.

 

The sound must have caught Zechs’s attention, because he broke off his translating and sat forward in his chair to lean in and ask, “Are you all right, sir? You’re looking a little flushed.”

 

“Fine,” Treize managed, clearing his throat hastily. “I’m fine.”

 

Zechs frowned a touch. “Sure? You really do seem….”

 

“Have I embarrassed you?” Une purred suddenly. “Oh, dear. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea after all. I’ll come back to it another time,” she said.

 

“No!” Treize gasped, making Zechs raise an eyebrow at him in surprise. “No. Go on, please,” he whispered, and even he wasn’t entirely sure which of them he was addressing it to most.

 

Zechs looked at him for another moment, then sat back and resumed his translating. Une simply laughed in Treize’s ear wickedly. “Bravo,” she teased. “Well covered. I’ll have to try harder, I see.”

 

She gave him a moment to catch his breath and then began talking again.

 

“Would you like to watch again?” she asked. “Or would you like to join in? You’ve had me; you’ve had Zechs; you’ve seen us with each other – what would you think of all of us together?”

 

Noventa’s aide was still talking, the files were still on his laptop screen, but Treize abruptly wasn’t aware of anything but his aide’s voice in his ear and the images she was conjuring. “Pardon…?” he whispered, unable to stop himself.

 

“What would you think to joining in? Would you enjoy that? Zechs could bend me over your bed again and fuck me and you could take him whilst he was. Can you picture it, Treize?” Une suggested. “Late one evening, after we’ve all finished our shifts. Zechs has just got out of the shower and we surprise him, make him think we’re going to repeat what happened last time, but just when he’s got me pinned across his bed, you come up behind him.”

 

She paused for a moment, and Treize drew a steadying breath.

 

“How little preparation can he take you with, Treize?” Une began murmuring again. “The two of you have been sleeping together for years – is he used to you, always ready and willing, or is he still tight, so that you have to coax him open before you can slide into him? Perhaps that’s what you’ve been doing in your chair. Zechs thinks you’ve been touching yourself, like last time, but instead you’ve been stroking yourself with your bath oil, making yourself slippery for him. You could pour it on your hand, touch him. Does he enjoy having your fingers inside him, like I do?” Une asked softly. “Do you enjoy doing it to him? He must be hot, and the oil would make him damp. I’d love to watch the two of you,” the Lady admitted quietly.

 

Treize couldn’t quite repress the shiver that teased along his spine. The world had narrowed to the images Une’s voice was conjuring, vivid fantasy overlaid with his memories of the times he’d actually done what she was suggesting. He could smell the oil she’d mentioned, hear her soft cries as Zechs pounded into her, feel the warmth and the silkiness of his friend’s body.

 

He caught his breath again, finding that he felt feverish from the heat pooling inside him, and the noise of his own harsh breathing pulled him back into the world around him a little.

 

Panic set in as he glanced around himself in alarm, wondering if anyone had any idea what was happening; if they’d noticed the flush that Zechs had mentioned, and which surely must have gotten worse, and the way he’d been shifting in his seat. Without thinking, he reached out, picked up the pen resting on the notepad between himself and Zechs, and began twirling it through his fingers and tapping it against the desk, purely to give his hands something to do.

 

“I really would love to watch you and Zechs together,” the Lady continued, and her voice was breathy in a way that was familiar from somewhere. “I’ve never seen two men. I can just imagine how you’d feel together – your combined weight pressing me down whilst he fucked me and you fucked him.” She sighed. “He’s your cousin, the closest thing you have to a brother, you called him once. It’s almost incest, the two of you together, and so hot for it.”

 

Treize couldn’t help the shocked start he gave at that. It had never even occurred to him that Une might like the idea of Zechs and himself as much as he’d liked the idea of Zechs and her, and it had certainly never occurred to him that the closeness of the blood-relationship between himself and the blond would be a factor.

 

In fact, Treize routinely forgot about it altogether. Zechs had been his lover and friend for so many years now that it was hard to recall that he’d once thought of him solely as a little brother. Feeling guilty, he found himself looking over at the younger man with worried eyes.

 

He’d opened his mouth to say something when Une’s voice came through his earpiece again. “How long do you think he’d last?” she wondered. “Caught between the two of us like that? He did all right with just me; what’s he like with you?”

 

Treize’s feelings of guilt dissipated as though they’d never existed, leaving him staring at Zechs for completely different reasons. Certainly, he had no complaints about the blond, but to be trapped like that, pinned between both his lovers… that would be something else entirely.

 

“Would it be over quickly? Could we drive him that far, that fast? I can hear him,” Une purred. “Can you? That moan of his…” She gave another sigh. “I’d like to see him come, not just feel it. Should he spill himself all over my skin?”

 

It took Treize biting down hard on his lower lip and squeezing his eyes solidly shut for a moment to repress the response that image awoke in him. “Dear Lord…” he breathed, finding that he could almost see what she was describing – dim light, blond hair, flushed skin and the trickle of white liquid.

 

“Oh, that works for you,” the Lady said, low in his ear, almost as though she were stood behind him and leaning over his shoulder intimately. “Would you like to do that to me?” she whispered, the words breathless. “Would you enjoy it? Or should it be both of you? Zechs across my stocking tops and you…where? Where, Treize? Tell me.”

 

The commander shook his head, bringing one hand up to press it to the bridge of his nose. “Lady…”

 

“Tell me,” Une repeated and there was a note of command in her voice. “I know you’ve thought about it.”

 

“The glasses,” Treize whispered, and immediately felt himself blush darkly. He couldn’t, quite, believe he’d actually admitted to that, an image that had hovered only on the edges of some of his most permissive fantasies over the years.

 

Lost in his cringing, he completely missed the coolly amused look Zechs shot in his direction.

 

“My glasses?” Une repeated. “Yes, sir…” There was a soft moan from the other end of the feed, then, “What a delightfully wicked idea. Shall we put me in the middle instead, then? I could take both you and Zechs at once, you know… in many ways.”

 

Treize pressed harder with his hand, fighting down a parade of visuals.

 

“Oh, yes…” the Lady sighed, and Treize suddenly knew where her tone of voice was familiar from. The image of Une as she must be at that moment, as she talked to him and touched herself, forced the first breathless whimper from his throat.

 

“Treize?” Zechs was suddenly bending into the older man again, one gloved hand touching his forearm and the back of his neck lightly, resting on the narrow metal band he wore beneath his shirt meaningfully. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

 

There was a moment when the redhead simply couldn’t respond – all his focus was on the pictures in his mind and on the sheer effort it was taking not to give away to the entire room his reaction to them.

 

“Treize?” The hand on his arm caught his fingers and pulled them away from his face, capturing them firmly as Zechs leaned in closer to look at his friend worriedly. “Seriously, mon ami,” he whispered, “you’re beginning to worry me. What’s wrong?”

 

Treize drew a breath even he could hear was ragged. “Nothing,” he whispered back unsteadily. “Nothing. I’m fine, I promise, just….”

 

“Just?” Zechs asked sharply, tightening his grip.

 

“Oh, Treize, just imagine it,” Une purred at the same moment. “You do so enjoy it when I go down on you.” She laughed a little, coyly. “It’s really the only way to have you come on my glasses – I presume you still want me to be wearing them?”

 

Treize shuddered. “God, Lady!”

 

The younger man scowled. “Lady?”

 

“I can almost feel you, you know. Both of you. It wouldn’t be me that had control of what I did to you. Zechs would have that, by what he chose to do to me. How deep, how fast – I’d have to match him. I can’t think that he’d be easy on either of us, but I can promise my attention would be on you. I could start by teasing you through your clothes, with my hand first, and then with my mouth.”

 

“Lady…?” Zechs wondered. “Oh!”

 

“Would you like hot, moist air on your skin through the fabric, or would it just frustrate you?” Une asked, her voice catching. “I’d like to torment you a little, but I promise it wouldn’t be too much. I’d let you out of your uniform fairly quickly. I’d have to, to touch you. Slow strokes at first, but then a little faster, and then I’d lean in, just enough, and use the tip of my tongue to lick you gently before I took you in my mouth properly.”

 

Zechs winced as the fingers he was holding suddenly tightened on his hand viciously. “Lady, hmm?” he whispered into Treize’s free ear. “Dare I ask what she’s saying to make you react like this?”

 

Treize shook his head, the gesture almost nonexistent, his even white teeth biting into his lower lip hard enough that he was in danger of drawing blood. He’d long since dropped the pen he’d been fiddling with in favour of a death grip on the edge of the table.

 

“Or should I kiss you first?” Une said down the feed. “A little row of kisses; perhaps a gentle bite or two. A touch of pain to wake the nerves and a little fear to add to the thrill.” She moaned softly. “Oh, I’m glad I’m alone. Just imagining this would be driving me out of my mind if I couldn’t touch myself now.”

 

“Steady, Treize,” Zechs soothed, tightening the hold he had on the older man and sliding his other hand across his back as the redhead shivered visibly. “Steady. Take a deep breath, if you can. She’s damned good at this, isn’t she?” he asked, his voice so soft Treize almost couldn’t hear him.

 

“Should I try to deep throat you?” Une quizzed. “Or should I use my hand as well as my mouth? I’d like to taste you, I think, and it would feel better if I concentrated in one place and used my tongue to stroke. It would make my jaw ache, but that’s good. It would be telling me I was doing it right.”

 

The Lady gave another breathless moan. “I can feel your hands holding me down, almost. Would you tell me when you were close, or would you just use my hair to pull my head up?”

 

The wave of sensation washing through the commander at Une’s words forced a cry from him that he couldn’t check, as his body, achingly hard, tightened unbearably.

 

He felt Zechs’s hands clamp down hard, trying to counter the tremors washing through him, and was dimly aware that every eye in the room had turned to look at him with the noise, but he couldn’t make himself care.

 

“Une!” he gasped, hearing her now through the feed even when she wasn’t speaking. Her breathing was as laboured as his own, broken with little whimpers and mewls.

 

There was flurry of sound around him, but Treize couldn’t make sense of it. He knew Zechs was talking, but what the blond was saying would have been unintelligible even if Zechs had been speaking English.

 

There was sharp tug on his arm, then warm breath against his throat. “Is she going to make you come, mon ami?” Zechs asked playfully and Treize could only nod helplessly and hopefully. “Work with me, then,” the blond bade, “and I’ll have you clear of this room in a matter of moments. If you could pretend to be ill for me…?”

 

Dazed, Treize moved with his friend mindlessly, vaguely aware of the sound of more talking and the way Zechs gathered him up – apparently ‘helping’ him – in such a way as to make the folds of his dress cape fall across him enough to cover the erection his uniform breeches would have done nothing to conceal.

 

He should have been grateful for that, but his attention was on his earpiece, all his concentration anticipating Une’s next words.

 

“Ah, clever Zechs,” she said, as the younger man snatched up the laptop and steered Treize towards the door. “So protective of you. Is he like that when he tops you?”

 

Une had asked him something like that already during the conversation, but now – as then – she didn’t give him chance to reply and it didn’t even occurred to him to wonder how she knew Zechs had topped him when he’d never so much as mentioned his relations with his cousin to her.

 

“I can’t imagine he’s particularly gentle. I can just see him pinning you down, like he does with me.” The pitch of her voice dropped, as her breathing hitched again. “I can see you enjoying it, too.”

 

The door to the conference room slammed closed behind the two men, leaving Zechs to guide his friend through the lobby of the hotel and out to the state car that was waiting for them by the steps.

 

The blond tossed the laptop onto one of the seats and helped Treize to collapse against the support of the other bonelessly, sliding in after him, closing the door and making sure the privacy screen was raised.

 

Treize was grateful for the consideration – his control was about shattered – and mutely thankful when Zechs leaned into him again and pulled the older man into his body heat. The physical contact aided him in not going completely out of his mind – until he realised that Zechs was only holding him, and didn’t seem as though he were going to do anything else.

 

The desperate little noise he made must have made his feelings clear, because Zechs laughed softly. “No, my love, I’m not going to help you,” he said. “This is Une’s show and I promised her I’d leave be. I’m only doing this much because I know how much you hate not having company. If you want to speed things up, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

 

“Bastard!” Treize hissed, and jumped when twin laughs echoed in his ears.

 

“You don’t enjoy being caught between Zechs and me, then?” Une asked silkily, her voice steadier than it had been and tinged with something new. “That’s not what you told Zechs.”

 

The car began to pull away from the curb steadily.

 

“In fact, you made your feelings on the subject quite clear to him, as I understood it. Why deny it now? It’s the perfect third arrangement, putting you in the middle of the two of us.

 

Treize shivered, his hands going to the fastenings of his jacket as sweat broke across his skin.

 

“Would you enjoy that, do you think?” Une asked suddenly.

 

Zechs’s hands helped Treize to strip away all the heavy fabric, then went back to being nothing more than silent support as the commander found his handkerchief and began to fumble at the concealed zip of his breeches.

 

“I want an answer, Treize!” Une snapped. “Talk to me or I’ll end the call.”

 

The redhead flinched – he’d completely forgotten that he was free to speak as he wished now. “Yes,” he gasped. “Yes, I’d enjoy that. God, Une…!” he moaned as his hand dug under his clothes. He gripped himself in eager fingers, tossing his head back against the seat, and sighed as the touch shot a heady mixture of pleasure and pure relief through his body.

 

“I always thought you had a submissive streak,” Une teased. “I’d love to play with it. I think you’d be rather something pinned down by Zechs and me like that. What would we do to you first, I wonder?”

 

She laughed wickedly and Treize whimpered. “This is not fair, Une!” he pleaded.

 

“Not fair? Should I stop?” the Lady wondered. “Or should I tell you that I think we’d start with me only watching as Zechs touched you. He could use your bath oil to ready you for him. Does it feel good when he puts his fingers inside you like that?”

 

“Yes…Oh, yes….”

 

Une sighed happily. “I thought it might. Should I let him work you until you’re almost ready to come for him, or should I help him to relax you by going down on you as I told you I would? That would speed things up, and I think I’d like seeing you trapped between us like that. A good taste of what’s to come.” She laughed again. “So to speak.”

 

Treize let himself sink into the haze of pleasure his touch was creating, revelling in nothing more than how amazingly good it felt to be able to get his hands on himself, letting everything else slip away as he conjured the images Une was weaving.

 

“You’d have to take me first,” Une murmured. “What do I feel like to you? I’d be wet from watching you with Zechs, I’m sure. Do you like that?” She chuckled. “Assuming you wanted me that way. You could always take me the way you do your cousin.”

 

Treize breath caught in a strangled moan in his throat. “Oh, God, Une! Don’t say things like that! I can’t…”

 

“Can’t what?” Une asked softly. “Can’t imagine it? Can’t imagine how tight I’d be there? You’d be the first to have me like that, you know. Would you have to touch me the way Zechs was you, to make me ready for you? Would it feel good, letting yourself slide into me whilst he was into you?”

 

Treize whined a little in the back of his throat as the first throbs of his release pulsed at the base of his spine and in the pit of his stomach, panting as he shifted helplessly in Zechs’s hold and slipped his free hand between his thighs to stoke and tease.

 

“What would it feel like, Treize? Could you be gentle taking that virginity form me with Zechs pounding into you, or would you just use me as hard as he was using you? I wouldn’t mind either way, you know.”

 

The commander fixed the picture Une was giving him in the front of his mind and cried out hoarsely as the pleasure spiked, moaning softly as he came, spilling fluid over his fingers and onto his skin. His voice was too loud in the close space of the car, his tone desperate and ardent all at the same time.

 

He registered Zechs drawing his hold closer, registered that the blond was nuzzling the skin at the side of his throat, but his cousin’s words only began to make sense as the small aftershocks of his climax flashed through him and his body relaxed.

 

“Better?” Zechs asked quietly, when the last of the tension had drained away.

 

Treize nodded wordlessly, eyes closed as he tried to pull himself together.

 

“What did she say to you?” The blonde’s hands were gentle as they began rearranging his commander’s clothes; simple tasks Treize didn’t think he could have managed alone anytime soon. “It’s been a long time since I saw you like that.”

 

“You know exactly what she said to me,” Treize answered, wanting his tone to be chiding, and completely failing to manage it. “Remind me never to get drunk and tell you anything again. Or to make sure I don’t leave you alone with Une if I do.”

 

Zechs chuckled softly. “Ah, all right, perhaps I shouldn’t have passed those particular fantasies of yours onto her,” he admitted. “I’ll keep any future drunken confessions you make to me to myself, I promise, but you’ve been working so hard lately that we wanted to make you feel better, and you’ve had so little free time that we couldn’t think of any other way to play. I needed to give her something we knew would work.”

 

“You planned this?” Treize demanded, wondering how he could have been so slow-witted when Zechs nodded his acknowledgement. “You knew exactly what was going on the whole time, then?”

 

“Of course. Why do you think I was in the meeting, rather than Une? She couldn’t have covered for you and gotten you out of the room as I did and, to be honest, it wouldn’t have worked half so well.” Zechs shook his long hair back a little and smiled gently. “You and I have had phone sex a good few times, but you and she never have. You’d have seen it coming from me and probably just ordered me to pack it in.”

 

“Phone sex?” Treize asked. “Is that what it was? Does it count when one half of the conversation doesn’t come?”

 

Zechs raised an eyebrow. “God, she really did have you out of it, didn’t she, if you missed that? Why do you think she shut up long enough for us to get to the car? She was trying to keep you from realising what had happened in case you made her stop talking.” He shrugged. “The goal was to make you feel better, not her.”

 

“Well, you managed that,” Treize sighed. He sank back into the soft seats for a moment, then sat up again and scowled, levelling a questioning look at his friend. “How do you know she stopped talking?” he quizzed, sudden suspicion blooming.

 

Zechs had the grace to look a little sheepish as he reached up and freed a discreet copy of Treize’s earpiece from under his hair. “Oh, come on,” he protested, when the older man’s look became deadly. “You already knew you were set up!”

 

Treize didn’t budge an inch, and Zechs chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn’t suspect something in the lounge actually,” he admitted. “We very nearly gave away the whole translator ruse we used to swap roles with that phone call. I really should have thought before talking to her in French but it’s such a habit by now.” He shrugged, and then grinned when Treize blinked in shock. “Missed that, too, I take it? Une speaks French as well as I do. It’s her first language, as it is mine. We tend to just slip into it.”

 

“I hate you both,” Treize announced, shaking his head with a slight smile. “I cannot believe the two of you did that to me in an Alliance Conference!”

 

“You don’t hate me,” Zechs corrected. He tilted his head, putting his mouth almost against the skin of his friend’s throat again and kissing lightly. “I hope,” he added, “because I’m about ready to tear my own hair out. You and Une might have had your fun but I didn’t.”

 

Treize chuckled. “I should let you suffer,” he said. “It’d be no more than you deserve!”

 

“But you won’t,” Zechs pleaded, biting down gently.

 

Treize caught his hair and pulled his head up so they could kiss properly. “No, I won’t,” he promised, just before they touched.

 

They broke apart after a few seconds for air and Treize shook his head. “What a shame Une isn’t here,” he murmured. “I’d rather like to try out a few of the things she suggested.

 

Zechs looked at the older man for a moment, then shook his head with a wicked grin. “Really?” he asked. “Get out of the car, then.”

 

“What?” Treize demanded.

 

“We stopped moving a while back. Get out.”

 

Shaking his head, Treize slid across the car and opened the door, stopping dead at the sight that greeted him.

 

Knee high, black, lace-up boots gave way to silk stockings and a garter. Thin suspenders peaked out from layers and layers of ruffled skirt, so short it gave glimpses of satin underwear. A leather corset topped a silk blouse so low cut it threatened to slip revealingly with every breath.

 

Treize felt his pulse rate jump as he stared, feeling Zechs slip strong hands around his waist as Une reached up and pulled off the chauffeur’s cap she was wearing, letting her hair spill around her in a cloud.

 

“Bonjour, Monsieur,” she laughed. “How may I help you this afternoon?”

 

“Une?” Treize demanded.

 

“Oui.” The Lady lifted the headset she was wearing clear and tossed it back into the front seat of the car. Then she turned in a slow circle and ran her hands down her body slowly. “How do you like the results of my shopping trip?” she asked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally to answer a Phone-Sex! prompt at the GW Kink meme. It turned out far longer and far more fun than I ever intended.
> 
> Also, what's not to like about an Israeli Treize?


End file.
